degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Tremont Falls Episode 115- Titanium
(Misty and Lindsay are sitting in the atrium when Seann runs up to them) Seann- Guys, the investigation is almost over! They said that without any significant evidence they can’t go anywhere with the case. After tomorrow they’re going to drop the charges and everything! Misty- Oh…that’s…great Seann. Seann- Yeah…how are you guys not like thrilled?! Lindsay- We are! (Lindsay gets up and hugs him) Lindsay- I’m so glad this didn’t get blown out of proportion, babe. I’m so happy for you. Seann- I’m going to go tell Lacey, maybe she’ll show more enthusiasm. Seeya! (Seann runs off and Misty and Lindsay look worried) Lindsay- I can’t believe we’re hiding those videos from him… Misty- Linz, it’s not like they’re going to do it again. We’re making his life much easier, believe me. Lindsay- I know…it just doesn’t feel right… (Lacey walks in and approaches them) Lacey- Hey guys, what’s up? Lindsay- Nothing, just chilling here for a while. Seann’s looking for you. Lacey- Yeah, I know. He texted me to meet him in the caf. Mist, I think I left my election binder at your place. I have a meeting with Ms. Walters later today and I need it. Misty- Oh, yeah. I totally forgot, it’s on the counter. Lacey- Could I just go during my lunch mod and pick it up? Misty- Here’s my key. Now go find Seann, he’s going to explode. Lacey- Talk to you guys later! (Lacey leaves and Lindsay gets up) Lindsay- We’d better get going… Misty- Listen, Seann is your boyfriend. If you want to show him the video, then it’s your choice. Lindsay- No…I can’t stand to see him hurt anymore. And like you said, it’s all over and done with right? (Lindsay looks doubtful as they both enter the school and sighs) (Kevin is at his locker looking depressed and Nadine comes up to him, handing him a donut) Nadine- Maybe this will make you feel better? Kevin- Unless this donut is Dana’s truce present, I don’t think so. Nadine- Well if you don’t take it, I’ll just give it to Cable. (Kevin grabs it and Nadine laughs) Nadine- Dana won’t be mad forever. If you just explain why you did that, she will get over it. Kevin- I didn’t do it, it was Cable. Nadine- Are you serious? I thought we were over all that stupid drama with him. He better not cause another huge dramafest. Kevin- Just, don’t tempt him. Nadine- I’ll try to stay clear of him if he’s acting up again. I’ll talk to Dana for you and tell her it was Cable. Kevin- Thanks, Nadine. (Nadine smiles and walks off. Now Charlie is sitting in class and Skylar sits next to him) Charlie- Got another way to ruin my life? Skylar- No, I just heard that you were running for president. Pretty cool… Charlie- Yeah, but I’m just doing it so Lacey has some competition. Skylar- You don’t even want to be president? Charlie- It’s only for our grade and I don’t know…sounds like a lot of work. Skylar- You could do it. Charlie- I don’t know… Skylar- That’s just my opinion, but we’ve been-we’re friends for seven years. I know you better than pretty much anyone. Charlie- Yeah… Skylar- If you’re looking for a campaign manager or anything…I’d be willing. Charlie- I’ll…let you know. Okay? Mr. Fisk- Mr. Donaldson, Mr. Monarch, if you guys are done with your intense conversation, I’d like to start class. Is that okay? Charlie- Sorry… (In his notebook, Charlie writes “President Charlie.” Now Lacey is walking up Misty’s doorstep and walks inside her house) Lacey- Binder…binder…there! (under the binder she sees the DVD’s and takes them as well, looking around to make sure no one is watching her. Now the final bell rings and Nadine goes up to Dana at her locker) Nadine- Hey, babe. What’s up? Dana- I have a huge paper to write tonight, a bunch of other homework, plus I might be broken up with my boyfriend. Not too sure about that last one. Nadine- Cable did that stuff to Kevin’s room. Makes more sense, doesn’t it? Dana- Where’d you hear that? Nadine- …Kevin told me. Dana- Yeah, exactly. Nadine- Come on, Day. Kevin just wants you to stop being mad at him. Dana- Well that’s not going to happen, is it? I have to go work on that paper. Text me later, okay? (Dana leaves and Nadine looks discouraged. Now Lacey is sitting outside the main office and Charlie comes and sits next to her) Lacey- Ready for our speeches to Mr. Walters? Charlie- Ready as I’ll ever be… Lacey- So, you’re just going to say some random crap right? Charlie- Of course… (Skylar comes and sits next to Charlie, Lacey looking confused) Skylar- Got your text, sorry if I’m late. Lacey- What are you doing here? Skylar- Oh, I’m Charlie’s campaign manager! Lacey- What?! Charlie, I thought you weren’t running for real? Charlie- I…I think I might. Everyone keeps telling me that I would be such a good president, so why not just try to win? Lacey- That’s…that’s not fair. Skylar- Actually it is, if you’re the best choice for president, then you’ll win the election. Lacey- Charlie, how could you do this to me? Charlie- Don’t get mad, Lace. I’m just going to try to run. You’re still going to win, hands down. Who would vote for me besides our friends? Lacey- They’re all going to vote for me, remember. Ms. Walters- Charlie you’re up. (Charlie and Skylar get up and leans in to Lacey) Charlie- Well that’s not what they told me. (Lacey looks upset and crosses her arms. Now Misty and Lindsay walk into her house) Misty- Just set your stuff down anywhere. I see Lacey took her binder. Lindsay- Okay, we’re going to burn the DVD’s right? Misty- No one other than us will ever see those things. Oh, God… Lindsay- What? That didn’t sound too good. Misty- I put the DVD’s under Lacey’s binder so my parents didn’t see them…and now they’re not there. Lindsay- Did she take them with her binder? Misty- Apparently! I’ve got to call her. Lindsay- No, she’s having that meeting about the election right now. Wait a half hour and then call her. Misty- Linz, if she sees those videos… Lindsay- Then Seann is dead. This is not good… (Now Nadine approaches Cable at the smoothie shop and pulls him away from his friends) Cable- What was that for? Nadine- Why did you sabotage Kevin and Dana’s big night? Cable- Kevin told me that I would never get a girlfriend. It’s called revenge, Little Red. You’re too sweet to practice it, but other people like me don’t give a crap. Nadine- Yeah, well did you ever think that Kevin wasn’t the only one you were going to hurt? Dana is a mess because of you. You’re going to go to her and explain that it was you. Cable- Yeah, I don’t think so. Nadine- When you said I was too sweet for sabotage, you were wrong. Cable- What’s that supposed to mean? Nadine- Tell Dana the truth or I’ll get you back. Cable- Yeah? What are you going to do? Nadine- Would you really like to find out? Cable- Yes? Nadine- Then don’t tell Dana the truth and oh, you’ll find out. Cable- Fine…tell Dana to meet me here. Nadine- A lovely choice. Thanks for your time, Mr. Bollard. (Nadine gets up and leaves as Cable rolls his eyes. Now Lacey is leaving the school and goes to Charlie’s house) Lacey- Is Charlie here? Seann- He’s talking election strategy with Skylar all night. It’s just us. Lacey- Thank God, I can’t believe he would run for real, despite my wishes. Seann- Yeah…truly terrible. Lacey- Listen, I left my election binder at Misty’s house and under it, I found these DVD’s. I think she was trying to hide them or something. Wanna watch? Seann- You have an election binder? Lacey- Shut up! Seann- Sure, pop them in. (Lacey gets up and puts one of the DVD’s in the TV) Lacey- This is kinda mean, isn’t it? Seann- What? Watching Misty’s secret DVD’s she doesn’t want anyone to see? No… (They both see what’s on the video and Seann gets wide-eyed. Lacey jumps up and pops it out right after they knock over Seann’s crib) Lacey- Oh my God…Seann? Seann? Are you okay? (Seann just stares at the black screen. Dana is now walking into the smoothie shop and sits at Cable’s table) Dana- Nadine said you wanted to talk to me. Cable- Listen, it really was me who did all that stuff in Kevin’s room. Dana- Why would you do that Cable? I wouldn’t even talk to Kevin today. Cable- That’s exactly why. I wanted you to break up with him. He said some nasty stuff to me and I wanted revenge. You know how that goes. Dana- I mean, yeah, but you could have warned me. Well, that would have defeated the purpose. Nice job on your part, but don’t ever do it again! Cable- Oh, and give this back to Kevin. (Cable hands Dana the stolen credit card) Dana- What’s this? Cable- Just a credit card Kevin stole. I used it to get all the diamonds and such. Dana- Kevin stole this? Cable- At the dance, we wanted to get a musical guest to play for you, but he didn’t have money. He found this card and planned to pay Skrillex to play for you, but it didn’t happen. Dana- I…gotta go. Thanks for telling me the truth, Cabe. (Dana gets up and leaves Cable smiling in triumph. Now Skylar and Charlie are at Skylar’s house) Skylar- Well I don’t think it will be very hard to win against Lacey in the election. Charlie- Did you see how hurt she was when I told her I was going to try to win? Do you think I made the right decision? Skylar- It’s not her right to be president, she has to have some competition. If she’s meant to be president, then she’ll win this election. Charlie- You’re right…maybe I should talk to her about it? Skylar- Wait a while for her to simmer down. Tomorrow you can talk to her. She would just zone you right out if you tried talking to her now. Charlie- True… Skylar- So, out of your friends, whose vote are you sure you can get? Charlie- Seann’s? Yours? Skylar- Ah, so you consider me a friend? Charlie- Yeah… I do. Hopefully now we can just forget about the past and focus on our hopefully long future ahead as friends. Skylar- Best friends? Charlie- Don’t push it. Skylar- Sorry… (Now Misty and Lindsay are watching TV and hear banging at the door) Misty- Who’s that? Lindsay- Have fun getting that. (Misty rolls her eyes and goes and opens the door) Misty- Seann? What’s up? Seann- I saw those videos. Lacey showed them to me. Misty- Videos… Seann- How could you hide those from me? How did you even get them? I deserve to know! Misty- I…uh. Listen, come inside and sit down. Me and Linz will tell you everything. We had good intentions, Seann, please believe us. Seann- I…I just saw a video of my parents abusing me. I can’t deal with any sob story about how you did the wrong thing for the right reasons and then beg for my forgiveness. Forget you guys, okay? (Seann runs away and Misty slowly shuts the door) Lindsay- Why would Lacey show him the video?! Misty- I don’t know, but we’re going to find out, okay? We’re going over to Lacey’s! (Lindsay and Misty rush out of the house. Now Dana knocks on Kevin’s door and he answers) Kevin- Dana, what are you doing here? Dana- We need to talk… Kevin- Uh-oh. Dana- No, not that kind of talk. Kevin- Okay, well come in. Dana- No, just…Cable told me he sabotaged you, but he also told me about a stolen credit card you have. Kevin- Oh…he did? Dana- I want the credit card. I’ll get it back to the guy it belongs to and we can just put everything behind us, okay? Kevin- But…I want the credit card. Dana- Kevin! Whoever this card belongs to is freaking the frick out because they’re going into so much debt. It could belong to some mother who barely puts meals on the- Kevin- Fine! Take it! (He takes it out of his wallet and hands it to her) Dana- You’re doing the right thing you know. Kevin- Yeah… Dana- Text me later, okay? (Dana kisses him on the cheek and slowly turns and walks away. Now Misty and Lindsay knock on Lacey’s door and her mother lets them in) Lindsay- Lacey, let’s talk in your room, okay? Lacey- Uh, okay? (They walk up the stairs and shut her door) Lacey- What’s this about? Misty- Why would you show Seann that video? Lacey- Listen, I found it under the binder and thought you wanted me to see it. I was with Seann and decided to watch it and…he saw it too. Lindsay- You showed him his parents abusing him! Lacey- Shhh, and how was I supposed to know what that DVD was? Misty- I don’t know! Now what, he gets his parents taken away? Lacey- Not if he doesn’t tell anyone. Lindsay- Yeah, well he has to tell someone, Lace! He can’t live with them anymore after knowing what they did to him! Lacey- I guess you’re right… Lindsay- My poor baby…he must be dying inside. Misty- We never should have snooped through his house… Lacey- You snooped through his house! Lindsay- Maybe… Lacey- Yeah, and I’m the bad guy here! Misty- It was for his own good! Lindsay- If I never came up with that stupid rumor in the first place, none of this would be happening… (Lacey and Misty stop arguing and try to help Lindsay. Now Seann walks into his parents hotel room and they look surprised) Mrs. Christie- Oh, hi Seann. What are you doing here, do you need something? Seann- I uh…my friends found some videos in the house and showed them to me. I saw everything… Mr. Christie- Son, what are you talking about? Seann- I saw you guys having your wild sex and treating me like I was nothing. You knocked me over and ignored me…you…you abused me… Mrs. Christie- Seann, you…you were never supposed to see those videos. Seann- Gee, you think. You guys aren’t my parents…I never want to see either of your disgusting, sorry faces ever again. Got that? (Seann turns around and walks out, slamming the door. He leans against the wall and fights back tears. Now Nadine and Dana are looking up the credit card online) Dana- So I just put in this code and it’ll show all my personal information. Nadine- Well, not yours, but the person who’s credit card this is. Dana- You get what I’m trying to say. God, Nadine don’t be so stupid. Nadine- Sorry… Dana- Here it is…this dude’s name is Tyson Jenner. Nadine- Never heard of him… Dana- Well he can’t live too far away from here if he dropped his card on Jacob’s Street. Nadine- Unless he was just visiting town… Dana- He doesn’t have his address or anything in here. He just put in the minimum information he could. Nadine- So now what? Free credit card? Dana- No! We try to find this guy. Look on Facebook, Twitter, all those sites. If we can’t find him, then we give up and get rid of the card. Nadine- We can’t even buy shoes with it? Dana- No! Stop being so stupid! God! Nadine- Sorry… (Charlie is watching TV when Seann walks inside) Charlie- What’s up, man? (Seann doesn’t respond and plops down on the couch) Charlie- Something wrong? Seann- My…my parents abused me…for real…. Charlie- Oh my God, you’ve got to be kidding me. Seann- I wish I was…but…no. (There’s another knock on the door and Charlie answers it to find Lindsay) Lindsay- Is Seann here? Charlie- Yeah, he’s pretty upset. I don’t know if you know or not but- Lindsay- I know…can I come in? Charlie- Of course… (Lindsay walks over to Seann who stands up and turns around) Lindsay- Seann, I’m so sorry you had to find out this way. Seann- It’s fine… Lindsay- Is there anything I can do? Seann- I’m never gonna see them again… (Seann turns around and hugs Lindsay, crying into her shoulder) Seann- Is it bad…I still want to see them? Lindsay- No, not at all. It’ll take time. We’ll get through it though, okay. You have me, Charlie, Lacey, Misty. We’re all gonna be here for you. Seann- HOW COULD THEY! (Seann cries harder into Lindsay and Charlie walks over and strokes his back) Charlie- Let it out, man. Lindsay- No matter what happens, you’ll always have us… Seann- I know… Category:Blog posts